Agente de la Paz, Avox, Rebelde
by Marydc26
Summary: ¿Qué le pasa a un Agente de la Paz que se rebela ante los suyos? ¿Terminaría siendo un servidor del Capitolio o buscaría su propia muerte? Sin duda Darius no lo pensó así desde un principio, pero de igual forma lo hizo - Historia perteneciente al foro "El Diente de León"


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y el tema de la historia le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Por mi parte, solo me intereso en dar mi opinión sobre la vida de un personaje en particular, el Agente de la Paz "favorito" de Katniss, Darius xD**

**Esta historia forma parte del foro "Diente de León", participando en el reto "Pidiendo Teselas"**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"_**Agente de la paz, avox, rebelde"**_

- Primrose Everdeen.

La voz chillona de la presentadora resuena por todo el lugar y una risita de parte de mi compañero que está a mi lado me da escalofríos.

Los murmullos de los chicos cada vez son más altos, todos comentando y lamentándose por la desafortunada, quien representará a este miserable distrito en los Juegos del Hambre.

Me encuentro sin entender el por qué tanto lamento ante otro tributo, hasta que escucho como una chica grita a todo pulmón como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

- ¡Soy voluntaria! ¡Me presento como tributo!

Esta vez los murmullos son apaciguados por las expresiones de sorpresa y uno que otro de alivio. Mis compañeros, los demás Agentes de la Paz se ponen en guardia como si la hazaña fuera a desatar un desastre. Yo lo sé, no creo capaz a estas personas en levantarse contra el Capitolio, contra nosotros. Son demasiado vulnerables y el miedo les arroparía mucho antes de querer decir algo en contra de los dictámenes del presidente Snow.

Una risa un poco más escandalosa por parte de Goerge me hace reaccionar y prestar más atención a la escena. No sé que es lo que le genera tanta gracia y para ser sincero ya me cansa su gusto por ver sufrir a los inocentes, como es el caso de la nueva chica que representará al distrito minero, quien sorprendentemente termina siendo alguien a quien yo conozco.

Desde mi posición no puedo verla de frente cuando camina hacia la tarima, pero por su forma de andar ya lo deduzco, hasta que caigo en cuenta del nombre. ¡Es la chica de la trenza!

Trago en seco al escucharla decir su nombre intentando ser fuerte, pero lamentablemente no lo consigue; está destrozada… y yo también al verla allí. Katniss Everdeen es quien irá a la arena este año y por muy extraño que parezca, contando el puesto en el que me encuentro como Agente de la Paz; su situación me crea enojo y angustia.

- ¡No llegará lejos! Seguro muere en el baño de sangre – comenta nuestro jefe como si de un chiste se tratara. Los demás le siguen el juego y ríen a carcajada limpia pensando en las mil maneras en que los tributos de este año morirán a manos de los demás tributos, sobre todo de los profesionales, quienes siempre van en busca de diversión sangrienta con los chicos de los distritos más pobres.

Sonrío disimulando mi agrado al tema de conversación y me permito unos segundos para cerrar mis ojos y borrar aquella imagen hostil de mi mente desde que el espectáculo concluyó esta tarde.

Esa chica es una de las pocas, o más bien, la única digna en llevarse la corona de vencedora. Ellos no conocen el potencial guardado que tiene. Sonrío más amplio al imaginarlos dos semanas después, estupefactos al verla viva y en acción dentro de la arena, porque sé que lo hará.

De inmediato otra imagen, esta vez más despiadada y sanguinaria, llega a mi mente buscando como dañarme y hacerme flaquear en medio de estos tipos ignorantes del verdadero dolor. Ellos nunca podrán entenderlo, nunca podrán saber mi verdadero deseo de ver ganar a Katniss Everdeen estos juegos, no solo porque reconozco su valor, sino porque se parece tanto al chico que una vez llamé hermano y que ahora ocupa el puesto de una de las cuantas víctimas que estos Juegos del Hambre se han llevado a cuestas.

- Permiso señor, me retiro – el hombre, todavía absorto en su conversación tan instructiva sobre cadáveres y sangre, me da permiso con una seña de su mano y me deja salir para disfrutar de mis dos horas libres, lo suficiente como para recordar, sufrir y resetear mi memoria tan rápido como sea posible.

Esta situación de Katniss y su hermana me hace revivir mis tiempos en mi distrito natal, el dos, en el cual vi partir a mi único hermano, a quien tanto admiraba y que por desgracia sufrió lo que la envidia y el rencor produce en los hombres, en quienes supuestamente consideraba fieles a él. Esos, quienes lo dejaron ir directo a su muerte, por mucho que estuviera preparado.

Solo con catorce años fue cosechado y yo desde la lejanía podía ver su rostro desfigurado por el dolor y la traición, aquella que nunca podré perdonar, la culpable de todo su sufrimiento, consecuencia de la decisión unánime de su grupo de entrenamiento.

Aquella vez nadie se presentó como voluntario para ir por él. El distrito dos optó por mandar a un niño al matadero y eso nunca lo perdonaré. Es por ello que hoy estoy aquí, cumpliendo mi condena en el doce luego de intentar utilizar mi fuerza como recién graduado Agente de la Paz en contra del chico que prefirió ver morir a mi hermano, el cual se encontraba ocupando su lugar en la arena, lugar que como "futuro voluntario" le tocaba representar.

Sinceramente no me arrepiento de lo que hice después con el chico, quien "mágicamente" decidió declinar a última hora en ser voluntario esa vez. Por el contario, me divertí al verlo suplicar por su vida. Pude matarlo si hubiera querido, pero no me permitiría caer en su juego, rebajarme a él. Es por ello que mi traslado no fue al Capitolio, como había querido desde que entré al centro de entrenamiento de los Agentes de la Paz, sino que mi tren se desvió hacia el último de los distritos, el minero, el miserable y rechazado distrito doce.

Mi pensamiento fue: "si no puedes contra el enemigo, únetele", por esta razón mi decisión de inscribirme en el alistamiento de Agentes de la Paz. Quería ir al Capitolio y salvarme de mis desgracias en el dos. Nunca fui cosechado y nunca quise ofrecerme como voluntario. Muchos lo notaron y me lo dejaron pasar, tal vez considerando que mi aspecto se encontraba muy lejano a ser el indicado para representar al distrito y llevar la gloria a él.

Mis padres me lo agradecieron; yo lo hice y ahora estoy por cumplir dos años en este distrito, viendo como la mayoría de las personas se lamentan por ver partir a la única chica de su distrito, capaz de desafiar las leyes del Capitolio y vivir como si no hubiera pasado nada.

La admiro, por ser una imagen muy similar a la de Max, mi hermano, quien entre los pocos de nuestro distrito deseaba un mejor lugar para vivir. Un alma rebelde reservada, pero a la vista de quienes le conocían muy bien, como yo.

Ahora su hermana menor va a vivir lo mismo que yo cuando lo vi partir a su destino mortal. Ahora ella tendrá que soportar el dolor y madurar antes de tiempo para ocupar el puesto de su hermana en la familia. Ahora Primrose tendrá que ver como su hermana lucha a muerte y sin ella poder hacer nada para ayudarla. Y yo, muy lejos de ser considerado respetable por estas personas, voy a estar expectante ante todo detalle que suceda en el Capitolio.

Yo deseo que Katniss Everdeen regrese como vencedora.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un año ha pasado y los vientos que soplan en el doce son de tensión, miedo y rencor. El nuevo jefe de nuestro comando de Agentes de la Paz viene con la intención de tomar el control del distrito y dar a conocer, mediante fuertes castigos y represarías, los mandatos directos del presidente: dominar al pueblo cegado por la imagen de la "Chica en Llamas".

Si bien mi deseo se cumplió y Katniss Everdeen regresó como vencedora de los juegos, las cosas aquí no son como lo esperaba, empezando por la sorpresa de su compañero Peeta Mellark, quien no solo tuvo el valor de confesar su amor por la chica, lo cual es muy lógico en verdad; sino que pudo regresar como vencedor también, convirtiéndose en la primera pareja de vencedores que ganan los juegos y alteran los nervios del presidente Snow.

Enterarme de los deseos del presidente contra los pobres del doce no fue difícil, ya que se deduce en las acciones que Romulus Thread comete desde hace unas horas en cada rincón del distrito minero. Está confiado, eso sí, en que ninguno le llevará la contraria. Sabe que podrá reprimirlos al máximo si les infringe miedo y en su mirada oscura y sangrienta lo puedo ver. Aunque, pensándolo bien, no me sorprendió el que llegara a actuar tan rápido, pero sí me alarmó al apreciar como condujo a trompicones al chico de la Veta, Gale creo que se llama, hacia el centro del nuevo campo de torturas del distrito. No sé lo que sucedió antes para que le castigaran así; preferí estar al margen posible luego de que se desató la represión y nuestro antiguo jefe moría frente a nuestros ojos.

Los nuevos Agentes de la Paz me tienen a mí y a varios de mis viejos compañeros, acorralados cerca de la escena, en donde se desata la furia de Thread y sus pies empiezan una cadena de patadas en torno al acusado, quien sorprendentemente no hace nada para defenderse.

- Su primo – pienso al recordar su procedencia. El supuesto "primo" de Katniss es reconocido por su gallardía e impulsividad, en especial cuando se trata de ella.

Lo recuerdo en sus idas al Quemador, cuando llegaba en compañía de Katniss y comenzaban a vender lo que cazaban; un acto ilegal, pero aceptable por nosotros, ya que muchas veces llegábamos a cenar de la carne que ella cazaba. Pero eso se acabó y ahora el chico va a recibir su latigazo número diez. Sus ojos se cierran con fuerza y la piel de su espalda va comenzando a desmigajarse de a poco.

Estoy ansioso, aunque ocupe el puesto de un guardia de estado, mis ideas torturadoras terminaron cuando le di la paliza a ese chico en mi distrito. Después de allí, solo seguía órdenes y me atrevería a decir que no me contentaba del todo con muchas de ellas.

Ver como Gale resiste cada patada y latigazo por parte del nuevo jefe, me hace pensar en los cambios que de ahora en adelante van a suceder en este pobre distrito, quien hasta la fecha se había mantenido al margen gracias al comportamiento de sus habitantes. Pero esto que veo me indigna y hace que crezca en mí una rabia inmensa, más porque algunos de mis viejos compañeros ven la escena como si de un video del Capitolio se tratase, con deleite.

- Hay que hacer algo – le digo en voz baja a George, el único de este comando al que he podido considerar como un amigo. Sin embargo, la mirada que me dedica me dice lo contrario y hasta diría que también está cegado por la escena.

- No digas estupideces – es lo único que recibo de su parte y eso me basta y me sobra para armarme de valor y dar un paso hacia adelante.

No permitiré que sigan con su propia versión del baño de sangre.

- ¡Esto es para que aprendas a acatar las normas! ¿Te queda claro? – le grita Threah con furia hacia el chico, quien atado al poste, todo lleno de sangre en su espalda, aún se permite sonreír con aire retador y ganarse nuevamente otro latigazo. ¡Qué idiota!

Es en ese momento cuando pide a uno de los suyos otro látigo y caigo en cuenta de que lo que viene será mucho peor.

- A todos ustedes – dice él mostrando el arma a todos los presentes – desde ahora pueden tomar una decisión – avanza con pasos calculados hacia el frente, mientras que con una señal manda a reforzar el atado del chico en el poste para azotar –. Portarse bien y seguir las reglas – los mira a todos con desdén – o… - se dirige rápidamente hacia Gale y le da un fuerte latigazo en su espalda ya destrozada – ¡Terminar como este traidor!

Ya va por su veinteavo golpe y sus fuerzas están empezando a decaer. En eso me pregunto, ¿dónde estará ella y los otros dos vencedores? ¿Los tendrán apresados en la Aldea de los Vencedores? Seguramente puede que así sea… ¿O no?

Sin pensar esquivo el agarre de uno de los nuevos y con nueva valentía alzo mi voz.

- ¡Señor! Creo que ya el castigo se ha cumplido – el eco del sonido del látigo se pierde en el silencio del recinto y el aludido se da vuelta lentamente para dirigirse a mí. Trago en seco.

- ¿Disculpa? – me mira de arriba abajo – ¿Quién te crees para decidir si se ha terminado un castigo, cuando el que lo ha impuesto he sido yo? – sus ojos saltones por la ira me escanean severamente. Está maquinando algo.

- Señor, discúlpeme – interviene la segunda al mando de nuestro comando – el chico es nuevo y no conoce muy bien las reglas del dis…

- ¡No me interesa! – el grito estridente de Thread hace sobresaltar a casi todos –. Por órdenes superiores a las suyas, he sido enviado para poner orden aquí. Así que ningún novato podrá venir ante a mí a cambiar eso, ¿de acuerdo? – mi acompañante no dice nada, pero por su agarre a mi codo sé que no está contenta por mi acción.

De nuevo siento un tirón y es ella indicándome que me retire, pero con un movimiento me logro zafar.

- El chico ya recibió lo que merecía – digo con voz autoritaria –, no creo que sea conveniente matarlo, sabiendo de quien es pariente – y sin duda eso fue lo último que pude decir antes de caer al suelo producto de un fuerte golpe en mi espalda.

Desde el suelo podía ver los pies de Thread caminar hacia mí, deteniéndose muy cerca, como depredador a su presa.

- ¿Puedes repetirlo? – dice lentamente. Yo lo miro con desdén.

- Que él es… - otro golpe, pero esta vez en mi abdomen.

- ¡Repítelo! – otras dos patadas recibo y ya hay sangre saliendo de mi boca.

Por el rabillo del ojo puedo ver como Gale dirige una mirada fugaz hacia mí, pero esta vez cargada de un brillo poco peculiar sabiendo las circunstancias en las que se encuentra. Y por una milésima de segundo puedo ver como asiente e intenta sonreír en agradecimiento… ¿Quizás?

Así que miro a mi atacante nuevamente y con una sonrisa sangrante, le digo con las fuerzas que me quedan.

- Llegará el día… en que esto… cambie – otra patada. Aprieto con fuerza mis dientes y tomo un respiro –. Estas personas… sabrán… defenderse… señor – y con mi mano izquierda, temblorosa, dirijo mis tres dedos centrales y me los llevo a la boca, para luego alzarla en señal de rendición, clemencia y apoyo a ellos, al pueblo –. Y ustedes no – sonrío otra vez y antes de caer en la inconciencia, puedo ver como Gale me sonríe de nuevo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mi estancia en el Capitolio no es lo que pensaba, pero teniendo en cuenta lo que hice, prefiero quedarme callado… Un momento, ya estoy callado por siempre.

Intentar tragar mi propia saliva es como una odisea, ni se diga cuando la comezón hace presencia y lo que deseo es poder aliviarlo con mi lengua, como lo haría normalmente; pero el susodicho órgano se fue para siempre… Más bien me lo arrebataron, convirtiéndome así en un inusual sirviente del gobierno. ¿Avox? Ya ni importa como se hacen llamar. ¡No puedo hablar ni siquiera para reclamar el nombre!

Sinceramente no puedo quejarme mucho, la verdad fui un chico con suerte, porque en otras circunstancias ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra, pero ahora mi celda fría y cambiante resulta ser el único lugar en este recinto en el que me siento seguro.

Cuando desperté sin mi lengua y en una habitación gris y medio iluminada, no pude comprender muy bien las cosas. Pensé que todo era una muy mala pesadilla y que terminaría despertando en el peor momento del sueño. Pero eso no sucedió y en lugar de despertar gritando en mi catre en la estación de Agentes de la Paz en el doce, fui sorprendido por una fuerte descarga eléctrica que me despertó hasta la célula más muerta de mi cuerpo, siendo sacudido después por los espasmos y la secuela de la corriente viajando por cada rincón de mí. Pasó lo mismo cuatro veces más, hasta que se aburrieron de mi dolor y mi cara, lo que prosiguieron después en golpearme la cabeza y volví a despertar, esta vez en una celda oscura y esa fue la primera que tuve.

Durante los últimos días siguientes me fueron ascendiendo de celdas y los castigos fueron reduciéndose hasta que sustituyeron las fuertes descargas eléctricas, por días sin comunicación alguna con el mundo; solamente una ventanilla en la pared me indicaba que estaba siendo visto del otro lado, porque para mi mala suerte era un vidrio unilateral. Seguro se estaban riendo de mí mientras me veían desde el otro extremo.

Sin embargo, mi sentido de la audición se desarrolló como no lo esperaba y pude escuchar más de lo debido desde mi celda. Ellos querían volverme loco dentro de una habitación blanca, iluminada y sin salida, pero con las paredes tan finas que podía escuchar los intentos de gritos que otro Avox emitía en la celda contigua a la mía.

Era delirante y cada vez eran peores, pero todo pudo terminar, para mi buena suerte, un día muy peculiar, ya que me dieron de cenar una exquisitez que de haber estado en sólido, seguro fue un rico platillo de alta sociedad. Y con aquellas sopas deliciosas, vinieron las atenciones, los baños y los retoques de piel y cabello; eso sí, estos últimos mientras estaba sedado, porque una noche me dormía y al día siguiente despertaba con el mentón rasurado, mi cabello pelirrojo corto, cuidado y con una piel sedosa.

Al parecer no querían que los viera. Lo entiendo.

Pero mi sorpresa fue cuando desperté esta mañana y de inmediato me vendaron los ojos y las muñecas. Escuchaba sus voces, mientras me daban mi desayuno habitual, para luego vestirme y hacerme otras cosas más. No lo entendía para nada, pero como no podía hablar, entonces no valía la pena pedir explicaciones.

Dos voces gruesas me conducían por el camino desconocido para mí y tiraban de mi brazo en cada doblez para no chocar con las paredes. También sentí como era subido hacia algo que unos segundos después me produjo un vacío en la boca de mi estómago por el movimiento ascendente que tenía. Deduje que era un elevador, como los que tenían en el centro de entrenamiento en el distrito dos.

Fue curioso y sospechoso a la vez. ¿A dónde me llevaban?

De inmediato mis preguntas fueron respondidas cuando sin cuidado me quitaron la venda de la mis ojos y pude ver en donde me encontraba.

- ¿Esto es… una cocina? – pensé y mi indignación estaba latente – ¿Me trajeron para una cocina? ¿Todo este maldito protocolo para llevarme a una cocina? – gritaba dentro de mí y por el rabillo del ojo, antes de que me exigieran que mirara hacia abajo; pude ver como una chica pelirroja mordía sus labios disimuladamente en señal de desacuerdo. ¡Por lo menos alguien piensa igual que yo!

En eso se escucha cuando abren una puerta y las pisadas pesadas se dirigen hacia nosotros, conduciendo también a dos Avox más frente a mí.

Allí es donde detallo nuestra ropa, blanca completamente e inmaculada, como si fuéramos un accesorio más de este lugar. Mis manos atadas a mi espalda ya se comienzan a dormir y tengo deseos de rascarme el cuello; una señal de un mal presentimiento.

- Bienvenidos – recita una voz gruesa que parece proceder de un alto de los agentes que nos custodian –. Por lo poco que han visto, se habrán dado cuenta que se encuentran fuera de sus lugares y en cambio, ahora están parados en lo que será su trabajo durante estas semanas de celebración del tercer Vasallaje.

¿Perdón? abro los ojos con suma sorpresa al escuchar eso. Ya me había olvidado completamente de esto y lo que menos me pude imaginar al estar castigado de por vida en el Capitolio, era el de servir para esta "celebración". De inmediato mis manos comienzan a sudar y el picor en mi cuello se incrementa.

- Deben servir como es debido. Para eso están – su voz rasposa y gruesa se escucha como un ronroneo. Me marea –, en especial porque no están en cualquier sitio, sino en uno muy importante y de categoría para el Capitolio.

De ahí comenzó a indicarnos lo que debemos hacer, como servir la comida cuando los hospedados nos indiquen, recoger la ropa, atender las habitaciones. Cada uno será asignado a un inquilino y deberá ser su sirviente personal, sin reproches (aunque esto último me pareció estúpido, porque no podemos hablar para quejarnos).

Las normas son claras, precisas, pero sobretodo, debemos ser lo más invisibles posible, pero al mismo tiempo presentes, porque no hay nada más molesto que hacer esperar a tu servidor.

En ese instante me liberan del agarre de mis manos y los otros dos frente a mí son conducidos hacia un extremo de la cocina, en donde un encargado los pone al tanto de lo que deben servir para la cena de esta noche. Por mi parte, soy conducido a trompicones hacia fuera de la estancia, siguiendo la figura de la chica Avox que al parecer, tiene cierto aire de reconocimiento ante este lugar, ya que se muestra después de todo algo más segura en su andar que yo.

Al pasar al otro recinto, custodiado por un Agente de la Paz, me quedo casi boquiabierto al ver lo esplendoroso del lugar. Ni mi distrito natal, y eso que es uno de los favoritos del Capitolio, posee un lugar tan limpio, espacioso y sofisticado como este.

¿Estoy soñando acaso? ¿Esto es una broma? Frunzo mi señor disimuladamente como muestra de mi indignación y enojo. Ya entiendo por qué en los distritos hay tanta miseria. Ellos comen a cuesta de esas personas. Aprieto mis puños con fuerza.

Ustedes dos serán los encargados de asistir en la noche de hoy a los vencedores que se hospedarán aquí – una leve sonrisa macabra surca en el rostro del hombre, quien armado nos rodea para inspeccionarnos –. No lo arruinen, porque si no terminarán donde debieron haber ido desde un principio – esto último lo dice cerca de mi oreja como una señal de que mi comportamiento en el doce ya es sabido por todos. Malditos.

- Señor, ya es hora – le anuncia otro a su servicio y de inmediato el hombre se despide con una sonrisa malvada para la chica pelirroja y antes de irse, dice en voz alta –. Tendrán un gran reencuentro.

Con esto me quedo pensando en cada palabra hasta que la chica a mi lado hace un sonido singular, como si estuviera tratando de llamar mi atención. Volteo por unos segundos hacia ella y miro como con su mano izquierda hace una señal para que intente calmarme, lo cual indica que no he sido del todo tranquilo desde que me situaron aquí.

Estoy confundido y muy angustiado, ¿por qué nos trajeron aquí? ¿Qué quieren de nosotros? ¿Esta es la vida de los Avox? ¿De verdad? Pasé la mayoría de mi corta vida entrenando para ser un buen Agente de la Paz y ahora, por decirle la verdad a un psicópata, estoy pagando en el Capitolio, sin lengua y sin la potestad de vivir por mí, sino ahora tendré que hacerlo para los demás, porque en eso me convirtieron, en una pieza más del Capitolio, para su antojo.

Ahora entiendo el enojo de las personas de los distritos hacia este lugar. Tarde fue que me di cuenta de los desgraciados que podían ser y lo peor de todo, es que ya no puedo hacer nada, porque ni dueño de mi vida soy. Ya no me pertenezco y ahora tengo que servirle a dos vencedores de quien sabe que distrito, en sus días de mentores, junto a los nuevos tributos cosechados. Otros pobres chicos llevados al matadero.

Respiro profundo por enésima vez pensando en quienes habrán cosechado; mejor dicho, en como fue la táctica de este Vasallaje y como se celebrará esta edición especial de los juegos. Seguramente siniestros y sin compasión, como los fueron los otros dos anteriores, en especial el segundo, donde Haymitch Abernathy se coronó como vencedor, llevando gloria a su pobre distrito… Y ahí es cuando me permito pensar en ellos, en los nuevos vencedores, Katniss y Peeta. Ellos serán mentores este año y contando como fueron las circunstancias de su victoria, tal vez el foco de atención de los medios estará clavado en todo lo que hagan estos dos chicos que de ahora en adelante acompañarán a más niños inocentes al matadero. Y al mirar al frente, al ver la puerta de entrada, no me quiero imaginar la cara de los chicos que entren por ahí, ver como el brillo de sus ojos abandonará su cuerpo dentro de pocos días.

Ver entrar por ahí a los dos nuevos tributos del distrito al que le pertenece este departamento y servirle a uno de ellos, al que dentro de poco podrá convertirse en un cuerpo sin vida o en… No termino de construir mis ideas cuando escucho a las puertas abrir, dándole paso a los nuevos residentes de aquí, pero al escuchar sus voces hay algo que da un vuelco en la boca de mi estómago.

¡No alces la vista! ¡No la alces antes de que te lo pidan! Repito los mandatos del agente, pero no puedo evitarlo, no puedo cuando reconozco las voces y concluyo que este departamento es del distrito doce y los que entraron son sus nuevos mentores… Hasta que alzo la vista sin permiso y me alarmo al ver sus atuendos… Sinceramente esto no es lo que usaría un mentor, más bien lo usaría un… ¡Diablos!

Su discusión de enamorados tontos se interrumpe cuando Katniss Everdeen depara en mí y sus ojos grises, abiertos de par en par, me dicen claramente lo que pasa, más aún cuando veo a Haymitch Abernathy entrar por detrás con su habitual atuendo de vencedor, muy distinto al de los jóvenes que sin duda les pertenece a un desfile que solo se celebra en víspera de los juegos y el que los porta es un… Tributo.

Cuento dos más dos son cuatro y ya entiendo todo. El tercer Vasallaje está justo como el presidente hubiera querido para aplacar la furia creciente en el pueblo. Ellos se los llevarán de nuevo, a sus queridos rostros. Deduzco todo y ya lo entiendo, aunque un poco tarde, ya que ella se ha ido corriendo del lugar.

Peeta Mellark y Katniss Everdeen son tributos de nuevo y yo tendré que servirles en lo que podrían ser sus últimos días de vida, porque si es así como lo intuyo, los demás tributos-vencedores serán implacables ante ellos.

Por segunda vez en mi vida deseo que ella gane.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al final todo fue muy confuso. Los juegos comenzaron y los vencedores lucharon a muerte, hasta que la gran alianza se formó y todo terminó en un caos.

Cuando Peeta y Katniss se fueron a la arena, yo me quedé junto a Haymitch como su Avox personal. El hombre no pudo disimular su incomodidad y no se lo reprocho, pero en cierta forma, él pudo decirme muchas cosas sin articular palabra y me sentí a gusto al saber que de una manera informal me estaba informando de sus movimientos. Menos uno, un secreto que le rondaba por los ojos y sus manos temblorosas al ver como sus chicos huían y salían vivos de las trampas mortales.

- ¿Sabes? Ella se acuerda de ti… Se lamenta por todo – me dijo en un momento un tanto tenso y supe de inmediato de quien hablaba. De ella, de Katniss. Y esa fue la última vez que lo vi.

Lo que sucedió luego no sé como explicar. Las descargas volvieron y los castigos, debo reconocer, más ingeniosos. Ahora ya no tengo mi mano derecha y mis pies están mutilados. Mi nueva celda es de barrotes y eso significa que puedo ver al prisionero de mi lado. Y para mi pesar, fue la chica pelirroja, la Avox que estuvo conmigo en el departamento del doce. Al frente está la de Peeta Mellark.

La chica y yo estamos encerrados y somos torturados por algo que ni siquiera sabemos con exactitud, y para ser sincero, tampoco creo que él sepa algo.

Todos los captores me pedían que escribiera lo que sabía o que les dijera (esto por broma supongo, lo cual aprovechaban para torturarme más). Seguro pensaban que Abernathy, quien ahora está desaparecido, me pudo informar en mis momentos de servidumbre en su puesto de mentor sobre lo que sucede ahora con Katniss. Sin duda, querían saber con precisión cada paso que daba el hombre antes de revelar traición y astucia para desafiar al Capitolio y lograr que los vencedores salieran de la arena, la cual fue destruida por Katniss (según lo que me gritan a diario en cada sesión de castigos).

- ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Qué planeaba? – me gritaba con fuerza el agente que por décima vez me exigía con presión que escribiera en el papel que me dieron, los pormenores que el mentor del doce tenía planeados.

¿Qué más querían de mí? Soy un inútil y ellos siguen interrogándome sin éxito.

Esa vez me fracturaron un par de costillas y mi cabello, antes pelirrojo, pasó a la historia.

La chica a mi lado no tuvo mejor suerte y ya a las últimas horas de hace dos días, ella se permitió acercar a los barrotes que nos dividían y dedicarme una sonrisa muerta, pero contando que es de ella, ya fue una gran hazaña.

Al final, ella no pudo divertir más y murió al ser ejecutada frente a mí hace tres horas y todavía veo los rastros de sangre por el suelo.

No la conocí como debería, pero contando con nuestra discapacidad, puedo decir que nos comunicábamos con normalidad. Es por ello que su muerte me afectó y más aún, porque sé que soy el próximo.

Me quedé arrinconado, sin emoción, sin dolor. Ya he sufrido lo suficiente a las torturas impuestas. Trato de taparme la oreja que me queda para evitar escuchar los gritos de los demás que están siendo castigados, en especial Johanna Mason, a la que varias veces la han llevado por el pasillo, mojada e inconsciente.

Recuerdo haberla visto por televisión y en ese entonces no era ni la sombra de lo que es ahora. Sin duda ella sabe demás, porque es una a las que torturan sin piedad… Aunque luego entra en este lote el chico enamorado, Peeta Mellark, quien ahora lo han convertido en un muerto viviente. No es más que un sujeto dañado hasta la médula y ahora lo usarán en contra de los que se atrevan a retarlos. Estoy seguro que lo que hacen con él es un arma humana.

Dolor, tras dolor. Descarga, tras descarga, soy sometido hasta que por fin se aburren de mí y me tiran dentro de mi celda. Ya mis piernas no dan para más (o lo poco que quedan de ellas). Mi corazón lucha por bombear la poca sangre que ya queda dentro de mi cuerpo. No tengo ganas de seguir, estoy acabado y lo único que deseo es irme junto con la chica. Ella ahora debe estar en un mejor lugar.

Sin embargo tengo que quedarme más tiempo de lo querido aquí y al ver como arrastran a Peeta nuevamente por el pasillo frente a mí, me pregunto: ¿A qué llegarán con esto? ¿Será una muestra de lo que podría pasar en los distritos si se alzan? Estamos aislados, pero algo dentro de mí me dice que afuera las cosas no están bien y por ello la desesperación del presidente de saber donde está Katniss Everdeen.

Si lo supiera, sinceramente no lo diría. Y creo que Peeta tampoco, ya que el chico se ve demacrado y cuando los captores se van a atender rápidamente un llamado y lo dejan tirado en el suelo, confiados, por un momento, sé que debo hacer algo, una cosa que no le ayudará, pero tal vez le dé un poco más de valor. Así que me arrastro como puedo por el piso, hasta llegar a los barrotes que dividen mi celda con el pasillo, para poder encontrarme con el acabo ser.

Mi única mano se estira temblorosa y cae justo encima de su hombro derecho. El chico se sobresalta y comienza a alterarse, pero en cuanto depara en mí, sus dos ojos claramente dilatados, quienes antes solían ser azules, me miran con desconcierto y temor, hasta que me permito sonreír un poco y sus facciones cambian, primero por la extrañeza, luego la duda, el reconocimiento, la tensión y finalmente el asombro.

¿Me recordará? No lo creo, pero como sé que esta es la última vez que lo veré, debo aprovechar y mostrarle mi apoyo, a mi manera, pero es lo mucho que puedo ofrecerle.

Ante mi mueca "intento de sonrisa", al chico lo toman por sus dos brazos y a mí me dan una patada para que me aleje. Los veo partir tirado en el suelo y justo al doblar la esquina, Peeta regresa su cabeza hacia mi lugar y me dirige una mirada distinta: ¿Agradecimiento? ¡Qué sé yo! Pero es suficiente como para saber que pude hacer algo y aunque estoy consciente de que no paso de esta noche, igualmente me voy satisfecho con que pude aportar aunque sea un grano de arena a esta revuelta y que no me arrepiento de lo que hice.

¿Qué si mi destino era servir al Capitolio como Agente de la Paz y Avox? La verdad es que no sé, pero si puedo estar tranquilo a que posiblemente, después de todo lo ocurrido, se pueda conseguir justicia.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Este reto fue una idea que dejo Elenear28 en el foro "Diente de León" y la verdad es la primera vez que escribo sobre este personaje, así que espero que sea de tu agrado Marce :D<strong>

**Saludos ;)**


End file.
